Scratch That
by Swanandapirate
Summary: Emma, Henry and Killian just moved into their new house and Killian is opening some boxes. He comes across an interesting list that Emma wrote.


**A/N: My first Killian PoV fic (finally!) and my fifth entry for my writer's week. You can find the other stories on my is pure fluff to kind of forget all of the spoilers and theories that have been going around and have been causing major meltdowns all over the fandom. Whether or not this fic is good, is up to you to decide, because I still don't trust my capabilities.**

Emma was working at the station and Henry was at Regina's for the day.

That's how Killian Jones found himself all alone at their newly decorated house. He was never one for lying around and doing nothing, so he started to unpack their last boxes.

They got rid Emma's Dark One mansion, because they all agreed that the memories in that place were to bad to keep. They sold it, for quite a high price seeing that she never paid anything for it, and bought a house not far from the docks.

It was Henry who had suggested the blue house after he skimmed the Daily Mirror a couple of days in a row and they instantly fell in love with it. They packed their belongings as fast as possible and moved in. He kept the Jolly, but more for recreational use or for when Henry wanted to learn new things about sailing a boat.

Killian started with the box that said "Dishes and Cutlery." Weirdly enough that was one of the things they left in the box. Maybe the fact that they had only eaten at Granny's or at the Charmings' place since their move had something to do with it.

They had first started with painting the walls. When the paint had dried, they hung and put pictures all over the place. Emma really wanted it to feel like a home and it really did.

They even had their own plates that Regina had bought and they were (big surprise) nautically themed. Killian actually liked them. To be fair, the queen had made an exquisite choice of white and blue plates and they matched perfectly with the rest of the house.

He opened the box with his hook, took them out one by one and placed carefully them in the grey cupboard. Killian was also very aware of the fact that he would most likely be murdered in his sleep if anything happened with them.

Then it was the cutlery's turn.

He was amazed by their craftsmanship and their precious material and he even asked Emma about it.

"Love, these knives must've cost a fortune." Emma looked at him, saw his serious face and started laughing.

"Killian, they're from IKEA."

"Ikea, is she a iron smith from nearby or...?"

"No, babe. It's a store that sells all kinds of household things. See that couch? I also bought it there. I did the same with the table and the picture frames."

"Aye?" He looked so impressed.

"It must be a truly magical place." he replied, making Emma smile even harder.

He emptied the entire box and started the next: "Emma + Bedroom." He walked to their bedroom.

It was the only room in their house that had a color totally different from the rest of the house, but the red, weirdly enough, didn't clash with their other decor. Emma felt that if one color represented passion, their individual and their passion for each other, it was red and Killian couldn't agree more.

A quilt was the first item in the cart board. Emma's mother had each given Henry and them one that she had made and Killian could see the emotion in Emma's eyes when she hugged Snow to thank her. He was also moved, because in that moment he felt a real part of the family and felt as if he had Snow's blessing.

He spread the quilt over the bed, making sure that there weren't any lumps in it and moved on. Emma had put her childhood box in there, but it wasn't completely closed. Strange. Killian took it and placed it above their closet so she could easily find it. He went back and there was a drawing lying on the ground.

Where did that come from? He picked it up and saw a drawing of a small Emma with two parents. The people in the picture actually resembled her parents a lot. The only thing that wasn't correct were Dave's eyes. She had drawn them in a green color, but the prince's eyes are blue.

Killian turned the page around to look for a date. He wondered how old his love was when she drew this. No date was to be found, although there was indeed something written on the back. The handwriting from a clearly young Emma wrote down some names.

 _(Lily)_

 _Theo_

 _Charlotte_

Lily was crossed out later in a green shade, probably after she met her friend, and there were new names added in the green. Her handwriting showed that she had aged, because it was far cleaner.

 _Noah_

 _Hazel_

 _(Parker)_

 _Sophie_

 _(Mona)_

And yet again she had crossed out and replaced several names.

(Arthur)

Isa

Jacob

Killian noticed something. Arthur was crossed out not to long ago. He recognized her current font and she had used the fountain pen that was lying on their bedside table. Killian accidentally had filled it with red ink and they were waiting until it was finished to put a new tube in.

Their recent history with Arthur, King of Camelot and the biggest lying bastard Killian had ever encountered, was reason enough to leave the name of her list.

Killian did know that Emma wanted to have more kids, but he didn't know that she thought about it recently. He loved Henry with all his heart, but he also longed for a child that was completely theirs. He put the drawing back in Emma's box and emptied some more.

After a week Emma asked him where her memory box was and Killian replied with the place he had put it. He wondered what she was going to do with it. After about 5 minutes she returned and sat next to him.

"What do you want to watch?" she asked, while scrolling through Netflix.

"You can choose, love."

"Hmm, let's watch... Oh Juno." She pressed the triangle and the movie started playing. Killian didn't pay any attention to it, because his mind kept going back to her list. Suddenly Emma stood up and he looked at her.

"The movie's over, babe." He stared back at the screen and indeed, the ending titles were playing.

"Oh, right."

"I'm hungry." she said

"But we just ate." he replied.

"I know. Weird, right? I think I'm going to go to Luigi's pizza place. I want a pizza with olives and capers. You okay with staying here?"

"Of course, Swan. No worries."

Emma took her keys, kissed him and left.

Killian tried to resist the pull and walked around for a while, but he still went to their room to check the list. He was right.

She had written something new.

 _Hi, babe. So what do you think of my names? I think I should probably add one more._

The name Liam was written under it. Killian laughed, she knew. And she wanted Liam as a possibility for their future child. He loved her so very much.

"So, do you like it?" her voice suddenly said. Killian was surprised and turned around. She had a slice of pizza in her hand and a smile on her face. He had been sitting there far longer than he realized.

"I do, love, very much. You knew?"

"Well, I saw that you had cleared the boxes and last time I forgot to put the list back in the box, but then a few days ago, it was back in there, like nothing happened. I put two and two together."

She sat down on their bed before she continued:

"Have you made a choice?"

"A choice about what?" Killian looked at her.

"A choice of names."

"I think we have quite some time left before we have to make that decision." he replied.

"Quite is a big word. More like a little less than eight months."

She looked at him and it dawned on Killian.

"Are you with child?" He didn't even dare to believe it. She nodded.

"By all the gods. I cannot believe it!" He used his hand to caress her face.

"Killian, you do know I've been leaving hints for weeks now, right?" she said while their foreheads touched.

"I'm sorry, love. It appears that I've been quite oblivious." He kissed her cheek.

"It's okay. I take it you're happy?"

"Emma, you've made me the happiest man in all the realms! Are you really considering Liam as a name?" Killian looked back at the list.

"He's your brother and he's the reason that you're here. You've told me so many things about him and about his bravery and honor. Of course I am."

"Emma Swan, you are unbelievable." They both smiled.

After a while Killian said

"Swan, I'm sorry to say this, love, but your breath smells a bit." with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, shut up, you idiot."

Charlotte Hazel Jones was born on the 23rd of March. Her parents, both full of joy, were glad to announce she was in good health and that it seemed she had inherited her father's bright blue eyes.

 **Extra A/N: I may or may not have my own personal list with my current selection lying around in my room and I may or may not have used some of my names on Emma's :)**


End file.
